Realidad Ficticia
by Lara Pond
Summary: Para Cinna habían cosas que eran obvias, solo bastaba abrir los ojos y te darías cuenta en qué tipo de realidad injusta y cruel vives.


_**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games**_

· **Personajes: **Cinna

· **Rated: **Cualquiera

· **Género: **Drama

· **Especificaciones:** Conocer desde cómo comenzó a infiltrarse en la revolución de Panem hasta su muerte.

· **Restricciones: **Respetar las personalidades de cada personaje.

**_Sí, se que no era necesario regalar un fic a quien te regaló uno xD peeero el review no me parece suficiente, Así que Elise espero que te guste._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Realidad ficticia<strong>

Desde el día que vio aquellas mujeres por la pantalla supo que sería de adulto.

Esos largos vestidos extravagantes, esos zapatos de tacón alto, ese color de cabello. Sí, él sería todo un diseñador, no le importaba nada de nadie, le podían decir lo que quisieran pero no dejaría en paz ese sueño.

— Cinna, deja ya esos dibujos, con ello te quedarás en alguno de esos feos y mal vistos Distritos—Le decía su madre cada vez que le encontraba rayando alguna hoja de papel con colores, y no importaba si no se lo dijera exactamente así, el mensaje siempre era el mismo, "Chicos pudientes de alta sociedad no tienen que hacer cosas que otra gente ya está haciendo". Pero como siempre él no escuchaba, lejos de eso se ponía a dibujar más, a crear más diseños, más conjuntos de ropa que lleven su imaginación a volar.

Le gustaba pensar que con ellos algún día haría un cambio.

Solo que no sabía que eso de verdad pasaría….

* * *

><p>Tenía ya la edad suficiente para considerarse maduro. Era joven y lleno de aspiraciones, pero también de molestia, de asco hacia el lugar donde vivía.<p>

— ¿Cómo que no elegirán a tributos del Capitolio?—Preguntó un día cuando la cosecha comenzaba, y su madre le miró preguntándose si iba en serio.

—Oh cariño…—Exclamó cuando se dio cuenta de que si— Sí que eres más tonto que tu padre—Se río ácidamente la mujer, y el chico aun esperaba por su respuesta.

La mirada de Cinna no podía ir más por esa respuesta que ahora.

—No, por supuesto que no, ¿Piensas acaso que seremos animales como esos chicos? Tan solo mira, ese tributo del 12 tiene una apariencia de un despechado, un vagabundo, da asco

Su hijo miró hacia la imagen y era cierto, parecía de una edad similar a él, pelo rubio y sucio, mirada seria y cansada, pero sin faltarle arrogancia.

—Pero Madre, ¡En ese Distrito son pobres! Obvio que estará así—Argumentó en su contra, pero la señora poco o nada le importaba, solo hizo un gesto de que poco le importaba y siguió mirando.

Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía la diferencia que llevaban dos personas, él y un chico como ese del Distrito 12…

Fue entonces cuando la chispa nació en él y no se apagó jamás.

* * *

><p>Ahora era un adulto, había logrado entrar a los juegos como estilista de los competidores, y cuando le preguntaron a qué distrito ayudaría, él dijo sin duda que al 12. Nunca se pudo sacar esa cara, la cara del vencedor de allí, así que no podía pensar en otro lugar para ir.<p>

— Prepárate, porque la reina del drama está lista para serlo—Río amargamente Haymitch llevando su botella de alguna bebida alcohólica que había logrado sacar de ese lugar.

—Me sorprende que aun cuando te quitaron el alcohol para las entrevistas sigas encontrando más, la verdad no sé de dónde sacas esas botellas—Admitió Cinna preparando sus cosas para ver a su tributo, esa chica a la que apoyaría aunque signifique morir por ella.

—Te lo diré luego de que lidies con Katniss, allí si que necesitarás una.

Y riendo el estilista lo dejó irse a tomar una de sus siestas al mentor.

* * *

><p>Era algo así como media noche cuando encontró la carta, era simple y corta.<p>

_Detén la revolución_

Más parecía una nota, y el olor a sangre mesclada con otra cosa más para camuflarla, incluyendo la rosa blanca junto a ella le dejó claro quién se la envió.

—Snow…—Y Con ello la rompió.

Tenía que hacer algo mejor que eso.

* * *

><p>Al instante que había oído por Haymitch sobre lo que se avecinaba, sobre el bando en contra del Capitolio, interrumpió una de esas charlas del rubio para decir que se unía, y riendo de alegría el hombre le aceptó.<p>

Así fue cómo comenzó todo.

Los dibujos subversivos

Los guiños al Capitolio de que nada bueno vendría con cada volado del vestido de Katniss

Más la falsa elegancia amenazadora de la pareja de tributos que él mismo se encargó de crear.

Eso fue lo que rebalsó el vaso para el presidente Snow.

* * *

><p>Una tarde fue la que le tomó.<p>

Cinna había vuelto a su casa, dispuesto a comenzar a preparar la comida para la mujer que amaba a pesar de las cosas que creía y cómo le educó.

—Madre, ¿Qué deseas comer hoy?—Preguntó…pero las respuestas no sabían de ella.

Entonces curioso por eso, rodeó el sillón para mirarle a la mujer…

Solo había una rosa blanca en ese torso mutilado…

Snow ahora sí las pagaría.

* * *

><p>Al despedir a Katniss sabía lo que le esperaba, estaba seguro, y tenía aun mas certeza que tendría que fingir sorpresa ante ello, porque si algo había aprendido es a fingir en esos juegos.<p>

A que toda esa vida perfecta que llevó siendo un niño del Capitolio no fue más que una realidad ficticia que le crearon a los ciudadanos para que no vean el desastre político que era Panem.

La política de allí era frágil y lo supo a penas pisó un pie en los juegos, y siendo un joven adulto se reía. Aun más cuando descubrió todo lo que ya había sospechado.

Por ello cuando le dijo

—Recuerda chica en Llamas, que sigo apostando por ti— Con una gran sonrisa sincera que ocultaba el porvenir.

Katniss jamás esperó ver cómo los agentes de paz lo golpeaban sin parar.

Pero cuando la chica desapareció a la arena él supo que su trabajo estaba hecho, la revolución era inevitable y se lo había dicho en una última carta a Snow, ahora no le quedaba más que sonreír hasta la muerte y desear que de verdad la suerte esté siempre con Katniss.


End file.
